


La solitudine della strega

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Witch [1]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble su Doremì adulta.Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Tramonto in solitudine





	La solitudine della strega

La solitudine della strega

  
Doremì gettò indietro la testa, i lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso ovale. Sospirò, ticchettando con le dita sul terreno, sporcandosi sotto le dita.  
"Eccomi qua, senza lavoro, senza amici e senza fidanzato ... di nuovo. Mi manca la magia" si lamentò. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò ripetutamente. Osservò la luce aranciata intorno al sole riflettersi sulle onde blu scuro del mare. Le tinte azzurro color pastello del cielo si stavano facendo sempre più scure, tendenti al nero.   
Doremì strinse gli occhi e avvertì una fitta al petto, alzò le spalle.  
"Inutile rivangare il passato. Godiamoci questo tramonto in solitudine" sussurrò.  
  
[100].


End file.
